The Fallen Dragon
by Queen Ryuu
Summary: Rewrite from my old Account DRAGONQUEEN4EVER. Emily Potter after dying in the chamber of secrets is thrust head first into the world of pirates and marines and reborn as the daughter of the King of the Celestial Dragons. Will Emily once again break free of the chains they bind her or will they pull her into submission?


The Fallen Dragon

My Chalenge 47 for TheBlackSeaReaper.

Chapter One- A Savoir falls.

Emily Potter Looked at where her best friend's little sister Ginny laid on the ground of the Chamber of Secrets with a sigh. Ginny was safe, she had defeated Tom and saved Ginny's life. Funny enough it was all thanks to the creature that had been causing the school hell all year, the basilisk's fang laid a foot or two away from her. But at the cost to save Ginny she herself had gotten bitten by the thousand year old snake.

Fawkins had attempted to help her but even his tears couldn't save her at how much poison was in her system thanks to how fast her blood had been pumping when she got a good feel of one of his fangs that was currently stuck on her arm. She saw the fire bird was rather put out with the fact that she would die even with his tears. Out of everything she couldn't help but let out a shallow laugh as she laid on the Chamber's floor, her so called family would likely throw a party when they found out she was dead.

"Emily! Oh God! This is all my fault!" the sound of Ginny distressed voice brought her back to the present. The youngest Weasley had her face in her hands as she had began to cry. All Emily did give her a quite laugh.

"Ginny calm down. It's not your fault, you just wanted an ear to listen to you. It wasn't like you could talk to your brothers about your issuses. They are your brothers so they wouldn't understand half the issues we as girls have. Just go with Fawkins and get out of here. It's pretty much too late for me. Though promise me this Ginny. Live everyday from now like it was your life, and don't worry about me I may die today but I have a gut feeling that we will see each other again." Emily told Ginny while she coughed up some blood.

"I will Emily." was Ginny's last words to Emily before Fawkins had Ginny grab one of his tail feathers and left with the crying red head.

As Emily laid in the cold Chamber she couldn't help but feel that even though she had had a rather shitty life until Hogwarts and that she was going to die at age 12 she lived her life rather well. She looked at her arm that was pirced with the fang and found herself nearly gagging at what she saw, all the flesh that was on her left arm was almost all gone like it had literally melted off the bone.

"A rather disgusting sight isn't it Miss. Potter", a male voice asked from beside her making her eyes widen in surprise.

"Who are you?" she asked weakly just as she suddenly felt like all her pain was gone like someone just pressed the pause button on her death.

"My name is Life. Well the embodiment of life anyway. Now I know you likely have a lot of questions about why you are not dead yet. The basics of that is you're destiny in this world is not complete just yet. So you are being reincarnated in another world for the time being until we can find a way to bring you back to this one without making this world collapse in on itself." Life explained as Emily got a good look at him. A tall white haired man who seemed to be in the pride of his life. Wearing a greek like tunic.

"I see. So after you leave and I die, i'll be reborn? Just like that." Emily asked the deity.

Life just nodded just as he began to fade.

"This will be good bye for now Miss. Potter. As for all your possessions I'll make your things are sealed away." Life said to her before he disappeared completely and Emily Lilian Potter breathed her final breaths in the dampness of the legendary Chamber.

It was here on the date of May 21, 1998 that the Girl Who Lived met her match at age 12 in order to save the sister of a friend. Once here after the snake that had been the death of the Savior of magical world many of the government officials had pulled together to find another parsalmouth so they could put the Savior to rest. It took a full month to find one and bring him to Hogwarts to open the chamber. After the chamber was open they soon found the large metal door that held two corpses, one of the beast of the chamber which in a state of decay and still had the sword of Griffindor pierced though the skull of the giant snake and the body of the savior who was somehow persevered in a crystallized coffin. While they examined the crystal saw that young Emily had died with a smile on her face which to some confused them.

"To Emily her death my have marked the beginning to an another adventure for her. Of what we may never know." were the words of the Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbldore said upon seeing the smile that she held on pale face.

Author's note- The Fallen Dragon story lives


End file.
